This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently most audio communication systems have a mute function controlled locally that prevents the remote party from hearing the local audio. When the mute function is active, audio generated by the microphone is not transmitted to the remote party.
In call centers, there are several reasons an agent may mute his microphone. The agent may be coughing or sneezing, and does not want the remote party to hear. The agent may be having difficulty handling a call, and so is asking questions of his co-workers. Or the agent may be doing things not related to his work.
In each of these examples, the behavior of the agent may indicate a problem. An ill agent may spread illness to others in the call center. An agent asking questions of his co-workers may need more training, or may have competency issues. Or an agent may not be providing the work desired.
Currently, these problems are generally detected by a supervisor observing the agents directly. This process costs time and resources that could be directed to more productive endeavors. An agent may be observed remotely by monitoring his calls, but such monitoring fails while the mute function is active.